Réincarnation
by Aelea WoOd
Summary: Une vie s'achève. Une autre doit commencer pour que la mission soit accomplie.
1. Chapter 1

De très loin là haut, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de le renvoyer sur Arda. Il avait échoué si près du but, il y avait encore tellement de choses à faire. Le destin et le bonheur d'hommes et de femmes étaient entre ses mains.

Il fut donc renvoyé dans une enveloppe presque similaire à son ancienne pour finir le travail qu'il avait commencé.

Le voyage pour revenir ne fut pas commode. Après que son âme ai vu les étoiles et les mystères de ce monde, il se sentit intégrer une nouvelle masse corporelle. Ses yeux étaient clos, mais il sentait qu'il était dans une sorte de cavité. Il était au chaud, bien, mais très à l'étroit. Quelque chose le poussait à s'extirper de son enclos douillet et de s'ouvrir à la lumière pour accomplir sa mission.

Il passa donc dans un tunnel, noir, humide, glissant, mais surtout encore plus exigu que la poche qu'il le contenait auparavant. Ce fut très difficile et long, un travail de longue haleine pour enfin arriver au bout de son chemin.

Et finalement, il sentir l'air sur son visage collant. Ses nouveaux poumons inspirèrent pour la toute première fois une grande bouffée d'oxygène, causant une douleur libératrice et momentanée dans tout son être. Quelque chose de lointain et de familier résonnait autour de lui.

Des voix.

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux et de repérer qui pouvaient bien être à côté de lui, mais ses paupières étaient trop fragiles encore pour s'ouvrir sur commande. Il essaya de se redresser, mais n'y arriva pas. Ce n'était pas grave, il pouvait bien attendre un peu et se reposer, après tout ce long périple. En essayant de distinguer les filets de voix qui chuchotaient dans le brouillard alentour, il s'aperçut que quelque chose avait changé.

Il ne se sentait plus tout à fait lui-même. On l'avait renvoyé dans un corps presque similaire certes, mais une part de lui avait disparu. Ou quelque chose s'était rajouté. Il ne se rappelait plus, les anciens souvenirs s'estompaient au fur et à mesure qu'il s'acclimatait à sa nouvelle enveloppe, il le ressentait au plus profond de lui-même. Bientôt, il ne se souviendrait plus de rien de sa vie d'avant, sauf de sa mission, ce besoin inné à accomplir, ce pourquoi on l'avait renvoyé sur Terre. Protéger du mal. Etre là quand ses proches auraient besoin de lui.

Rassuré par cette constatation inébranlable, fatigué par son éprouvant voyage, il décida de se reposer un peu avant de commencer son travail. « Reprendre des forces…, reprendre des forces avant tout » se dit-il, en sombrant dans le sommeil, bercés par les voix autour de lui.

Des visages se rapprochèrent pour le regarder.

« Et voilà, il est né ! Elle a fait du très bon travail.»

« Je suis triste que Gandalf soit tombé de ce toit, mais regarde, voilà quelqu'un qui j'espère pourra prendre une petite place dans ton cœur et te consoler. »

« Celui là, il est tout blanc, je pourrais l'appeler Gandalf le Blanc, dis, tu ne penses pas ? Grisou aurait aimé. »

Une main de petite fille s'empara délicatement du chaton.

« Il est si petit ! »

Le chaton dans son sommeil se mit à ronronner très fort.


	2. Chapter 2

Explications que j'ai oublié de vous rajouter à la suite de mon défi :

Le sujet était « la naissance d'un enfant de membre de la Communauté » Je n'avais pas envie de faire véritablement une naissance, je cherchais une idée plus dans la naissance spirituelle, quelque chose comme ça.

Bref.

Et puis je me suis dit dans une discussion qui n'avait absolument rien à voir que si j'avais un petit chat gris, j'aurai envie de l'appeler Gandalf. Ca m'a donné l'envie d'écrire sur la naissance d'un chaton blanc, en jouant sur la deuxième « naissance » de Gandalf que l'on connaît si bien.

Donc pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient malheureusement pas compris mon défi :

C'est juste l'histoire d'un chat gris, appelé Gandalf le Gris par sa famille humaine (hobbite, gondorienne,… à vous d'imaginer. On peut se douter que l'histoire de la Communauté est devenue célèbre est qu'on baptise son chat par un nom comme celui-ci non ?). Et comme quand on aime son chat on ne l'appelle pas toujours par son nom d'origine, on a finit par l'appeler Grisou. Il est tombé d'un toit le pauvre, et vous savez, un chat ne retombe pas forcement toujours sur ses pattes. Il est mort.

Mais, un chat ça a 7 vies n'est ce pas ?

C'est pratique, justement un petit chaton blanc est né peu après. Peut-être l'enfant de Grisou, qui sait.

En tout cas il va pouvoir continuer la mission de Grisou : consoler sa petite maîtresse quand elle a un gros chagrin. Eventuellement chasser les souris pour protéger la maison.

Les amoureux des chats ont sans doute tous un souvenir de leur félin adoré ronronnant près d'eux pour les consoler d'un chagrin. J'aime à me dire que mon chat est mon meilleur allié et ami en cas de tristesse.

J'espère que vous aviez déjà tout compris, mais on ne sait jamais…


End file.
